A Pretty Normal Day
by erdc1963
Summary: Eddie and Janet have different views of what a normal day may be.


It had been a pretty normal day. Ray, though still annoying, hadn't tried to ambush Best Friend's windows since he and Hannah had gotten engaged and overall life was good for Eddie. He had already been to two homes to get information and measurements on potential jobs and was making good time on his errands. As he got into an unusually long line at the Post Office his thoughts were of Janet. She was going to get her first days off in nearly 2 weeks. In what could only be described as a world wind romance Rachel (the other female bartender) and Captain Cupcake eloped in Las Vegas and honeymooned with a cross country drive back. Janet had been covering lunch and dinner since Rachel called out sick. She was exhausted nearly every night and had little time for Eddie. With this time off Eddie arranged for a surprise romantic stay at a local bed and breakfast on the cape. It was off season so rates were more reasonable. He didn't think they'd spend much time walking on the beach but would gladly go into any knick knack shop she wanted to. He would dedicate the entire vacation to making her happy and relaxed but first he needed to get the quotes out and BFW's bills paid. He carefully planned his day so that at 2pm he'd be at Sully's to pick her up and take her away.

He wasn't surprised to see Hannah's name on his ringing phone as he walked toward his truck, after all she was his link to "insider information" for his weekend away.

"Wassup" he said gleefully.

"Where are you exactly" Hannah replied without so much as a hello.

"I'm just getting in my truck- I'm at the Post Office. Where are you exactly?" he asked trying to be playful but beginning to be concerned.

"Good don't drive just listen" Hannah demanded.

"OK now you're just freaking me out. What is it?" he answered.

"Are you sitting down?" she asked.

"Yea" he replied. "What the h#ll is going on?"

"I'm on my way to Sully's, there was a robbery and I can't get a hold of Janet on her cell or at the bar." Hannah started.

"I'm on my way" Eddie interrupted, shutting his phone off and tossing it on the seat next to him. As he raced out of the parking lot his phone started ringing again. It wasn't "Saturday Night" by the Bay City rollers; it wasn't Janet, his Janet. All he did was focus on getting to Sully's without getting a ticket or killing anyone.

He couldn't stop his brain from going to worse case scenarios. He knew she had made it home last night. She always called as she drove home no matter the hour and stayed on the phone until she was safely locked in her house. He knew she was ok at 10 when she called him on the way to work. What could have happened in 40 minutes?

His tires threw up a cloud of dust as he screeched into Sully's unpaved parking lot. He counted 1 ambulance and 3 police cars and Hannah with one of the officers as he put his car in park and jumped out.

"Where is she?!" he yelled "Where the h#ll is she?!"

"Hold on Eddie" said one of the officers. His familiar face did nothing to calm Eddie down but the officer continued. "You've got to let us get the statements first. No one was hurt, just shaken up. Just calm down or you'll make things worse."

Hannah approached Eddie cautiously. He had always been a hot head, quick with his fists. Janet was good for him. Kept him calm when no one else could. She hoped she would be as effective when her friend needed her the most.

"He said she's fine" she stated calmly. "He said she's fine, Eddie, focus. She's fine, she's fine" Hannah continued to repeat as she guided him back to his truck.

Eddie opened the tailgate for them to sit on as he tried to calm down but his ears were still ringing with the adrenalin rush. Soon he could hear Hannah. "She's fine" he eventually repeated clinging to the little hope that one statement gave him.

Eddie took a deep breath and exhaled.

"That's it. She's quitting this job." Eddie began. "Between the drunks, the frat boys, the hours, and now this. I don't care what she does but she's not coming back here."

"Alright Eddie" Hannah answered in an attempt to keep him calm but knowing in her heart Janet wouldn't leave. This wasn't the first robbery Janet had been thru here, it came with the job. Eddie wasn't her boyfriend then, he probably didn't realize this was an annual event.

For nearly 20 minutes Eddie's eyes were glued to the door of the bar. Eventually the police started filing out. Eddie scanned the uniforms for his former receiver, ready to get any new information. Instead he saw Janet and she him.

Noticing the panic in Eddie's eyes Janet remained strong but in a blink of her eye Eddie was holding her. Safe, Safe for the first time as long as she could remember. She could see Hannah's relief as she looked over Eddie's shoulder. She waved to her friend as if to say I'm fine, thank you for coming.

Eddie released his grip and put her at arms length without letting go of her arms. As she looked into his eyes she noticed a tear roll down his cheek. Janet gave him her most comforting smile as she wiped the tear with her hand. "I'm fine" she confirmed and with that one little statement Eddie broke down and buried his face in her neck.

Janet continued to hold Eddie until he was ready to let go and as she looked into his eyes she said again, "really I'm fine."

As she walked with Eddie over to his truck she began, "hey Hannah! What new?!"

"Nothing much" Hannah replied. "Just thought I'd stop by to say Hi! What's new with you?"

"Oh nothing much." Janet answered. "Did you hear there was a robbery over at Sully's today? Really crazy huh? What idiot would rob a bar BEFORE they open? Up side is Sully said I can go home early today. Down side is my boyfriend has to work till 2."

"How can you be so calm?" Eddie asked bewildered. "Do you know how scared I was?"

Seeing the lost look in his eyes Janet immediately regretted her joking with Hannah.

"I'm sorry Eddie. As far as robberies go this was a nothing. Some guy came in demanding a bottle of scotch, I gave it to him and he left. The police have already arrested him." She answered. "Remember, it was like 3 years ago when we were held up at closing at gun point? Now that was scary. Lost probably about $200 in tips that night, they didn't want just the cash in the drawer. They wanted our tip money too."

"You mean you've been robbed before?" Eddie began.

"Yes, it comes with the job." Janet interrupted. "Come on you were in the next night and tipped me 200 to make up for my stolen tips. Don't you remember? It was a Monday night in the fall, New England played the Ravens in Baltimore. The bar was packed. The guy hit us just as we were doing last call. Come on you've got to remember."

Eddie's mind nearly stopped as he remembered. How could he forget? He didn't even realize Janet was the bartender. She was a friend then. Well not a friend but someone he was friendly with. It was before he had gotten to really know her. Before he loved her.

In almost a hushed tone he answered "Yes, I remember." His whole person changed. He stood before him as if he were a scolded school boy and not her prince charming.

Sensing it was time to go Hannah interrupted the conversation. "Well I'm glad all is well, let me know how your days off are. I'll see you in a few days." Hannah said as she hugged her dear friend tightly. "Take good care of our girl" she said to Eddie as she walked away.

"Come on" Janet started. "Come with me to get my purse and follow me to my house. I'm all packed. We can get my things and I'll keep you company as you finish working and then we can take off. A few days away on a secret weekend is just what I need. It will be just you and me right? Owen isn't coming is he?"

"No" Eddie started refusing to look in her eyes.

"Hey" Janet said taking the side of his face and kissing him deeply. "I am fine and I plan to spend the next few days safely in your arms." She gave him a smile hoping it would make him smile too.

"Ok" Eddie replied trying to his best to smile back and taking her in his arms in an attempt to protect her from all of her past hurts. "Let's get your things and let's get out of here."

Eddie led her back into Sully's to get her things. Trying to push the fear out of his heart he took his cues from Janet and was upbeat even if he didn't want to be. He could see this was her way of getting thru the unimaginable and maybe it would work.

As Janet put on her coat Eddie checked his pockets. Yup the ring he had picked up that morning was still there and already he was day dreaming of how he would give it to her in the next few days. His step was a little lighter as they left. His heart was a little lighter too.


End file.
